The Morning After
by kimah36
Summary: Last in the series after Basking and the Weird Part of YouTube. Mikey and April solidify their relationship. April x Mikey, 2k14 movie-verse. Rated M for the lemon. You've been warned.


April roused from her sleep. She looked around and then remembered where she was. A smile spread across her face. The night before was the best night of her life. She turned over to see her lover splayed out on his stomach snoring lightly. She rose up and looked for her coat. Getting her phone she looked at the time. 3:25 a.m. Good, it was still very early. Still time for a little fun. April began rubbing Mikey's shell. It was smooth and cool to the touch. His snoring became churrs as she continued to stroke his shell. So he could feel that then? Interesting. April moved her hand to a place she had no doubt he could feel. She dragged her fingertips along his shell and onto his tail. Mikey's eyes shot open and he rolled over smiling down at April.

"Hey there cakes," Mikey said stretching and yawning. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing much, just looking." April said gazing into his face and absently rubbing his tail slit. It felt really good and he felt himself stirring. He still couldn't believe what happened last night. He felt himself extremely lucky to have found a girl. Not only that but she wasn't afraid of him, and in fact took it several steps beyond that to accept him as a lover. This was something he dreamed about, but in truth had accepted it as an impossibility. It was on his mind, and maybe it was his insecurities but he needed to hear her say it.

"Why do you like me?" He asked her. April sat up slowly trying to figure out if he was joking or not, and decided on not.

"I don't know if I know quite how to answer that. I mean, I like you for a lot of reasons Mikey," she said. She knew where this was headed. She anticipated that he would need lots of reassurance especially in the beginning of their relationship, and she had vowed to herself she'd be patient when these times arose.

"What do you like about me? Like, what makes you...want me?" Mikey was anxious to hear her explain it. He didn't know what she would say, but he told himself he would accept whatever she said since he'd asked in the first place. April considered the question for so long Mikey thought she wouldn't answer until she suddenly spoke up.

"I like you because you're sincere. You are everything I was taught to look for in a man. You're funny, you're honest, you aren't playing a game with my heart." April paused because she felt herself getting emotional. She also saw that Mikey's eyes were becoming glassy and he was trying to fight it.

"I would never play a game with your heart angel cakes. Never." He held her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"All the things that make you who you are, I like them." April rubbed his cheek. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, and she wiped them away before they could fall. He held up his three fingered hand.

"Even these?"

"Especially those," she said as she kissed each digit.

"This too." April placed both her hands flat against his plastron. She felt his heart beating strongly underneath the tough armor. She placed gentle kisses on it as well, despite his lack of feeling there. Once again she straddled him and looked him in his eyes.

"Michelangelo, I accept all that you are. You're the best man I've ever been with. I have never felt so cherished, so special, so wanted by any other. We've both seen past the exterior. To you I'm not just a dumb pretty face and a piece of ass, and to me you aren't some mutated monster I'm experimenting with. Not to mention mutant or not, you're hot and sexy as hell." Mikey turned his face blushing and embarrassed over what she was saying. His heart was near bursting and it solidified his love for her that he didn't have the courage to confess to. April grabbed his face, making him look at her. She swallowed hard at what she was about to say. It hadn't even been a year they were dating, but she could not deny what she felt in her heart. When she thought about not being in his life and felt a pain in her chest at the thought, she knew it was true.

"Michelangelo, I love you. With everything I have I love you. I don't wanna be without you. I need..."

Suddenly she felt his lips pressed against hers before she could say more. His tongue assaulted her mouth. Franticly he removed the sweatshirt she'd slept in, and devoured her breasts. He sucked one and then the other, going back and forth between them until finally squeezing them together and taking both in his mouth at the same time. April watched him instead of throwing her head back. His enjoyment only made her hotter. He went back to sucking each one going back and forth, licking the valley between them. She grabbed his head pulling him off her breasts and drawing him into another tongue kiss.

April broke the kiss long enough to scoot off of Mikey's lap. She reached down for his tail, not surprised at all to see him emerging. Positioning herself on her knees between his legs, she took him in her mouth for the second time in less than twenty four hours. Her need this time putting the performance of the night before to shame.

"Aaahh April...uggghn...shit April!"

She licked from the tip down to the base of him, and even took the tip of his tail in her mouth, giving it a long suck before releasing it. Mikey was in ecstasy. The scent of her wetness made his pupils dilate and his manhood throb even more. He needed her, now.

"Stop April...please."

With one last slurp, she let him slide from between her lips and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She found herself immediately embraced by his strong arms as he laid her on their makeshift bedding. Without being prompted April opened her legs as wide as she could. Mikey hovered over her. Now that it had come to it he was nervous as hell. Sensing his hesitancy, April reached down for his member. Taking him between her hands she stroked the head, then lifted her hips and rubbed herself against him. Mikey churred loudly as much at the sight as the feel of it.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked, still rubbing herself on him, rolling her hips slowly. He nodded.

"I...I think so." Then a second later. "Yes."

April positioned him at her entrance. She looked him in his eyes, assuring him that she'd be fine.

"I'm gonna hurt you. Maybe we shouldn't..." he was becoming more worried. He understood before ever meeting her, that he was much bigger than a human male. He wanted this so badly it hurt. Literally he was so hard it was hurting him, but he would not hurt her no matter what. April smiled sweetly while the flame of her lust was being stoked by anticipation. He still bit his lip in apprehension.

"Relax Mikey. We both know you've got Cockzilla okay. Take a deep breath and let April tame the beast."

That did it. All at once he relaxed, his anxiety falling away.

"Cockzilla eh?" Mikey asked chuckling a little.

April nodded, "mmm hmm."

"Me likey," he grinned. He took a deep calming breath and took himself in his hand. With the other hand he searched for her entrance, finding it quickly then pushing his finger inside. April moaned loudly all the while keeping her hips raised and grinding against his finger.

Mikey couldn't believe how wet she was. Her juices coated his hand and was actually dripping onto the bedding below them. He was amazed at how she was responding to him, his every touch seemed to make her even hotter. He pistoned his fingers in and out of her, as she raised her hips in perfect timing. All at once he removed his fingers, making her gasp at the sudden emptiness within her. Mikey made eye contact and then licked his fingers clean. He reinserted them and then licked his fingers clean again, all the while never breaking eye contact. He reached for her a third time and coated himself with her juices. By this time April was rubbing her own sex furiously and moaning so loud it was almost a scream.

Positioning himself at her entrance, he pushed inside very slowly. He motioned for her to lower her hips and lay flat, giving him a better angle. There was no pain. Only the feeling of being filled to capacity as Mikey slid inside of her. She didn't dare close her eyes and miss this moment. She wanted to experience everything with him. He was biting his lip both in concentration and in an effort to keep control. Once he got in so far, he began pulling out until he was almost free of her, and then pushed back in a little more the next time. The pace was necessary but agonizingly slow. She fought the urge to hurry him along. They both needed to know how far he could go, what she could accommodate before they could really let go. Finally he reached the end of her line as she felt him push against her cervical wall. He stayed there not moving and neither was she. They were both at this point fighting off an orgasm. Since this was his first time, and April was so wonderfully tight around him, it was all he could do not to cum. Every g-spot April owned was being stimulated simultaneously. She had never experienced that, as she clenched around his shaft repeatedly.

Mikey raised up on his knees careful not to move around too much. Grabbing himself right at her entrance, he removed a piece of thick cord from around his bicep with his teeth. He then tied himself off, creating a visual marker, reminding him of the point that he couldn't go past. Then to his surprise he heard April chuckle.

"What's so funny cakes?" He grinned but didn't see anything funny going on.

"You know it's Cockzilla when you gotta put mile markers on it," she giggled. It was hot but at the same time sort of funny. Also he had no idea what a cock ring was, but April did and thought he would enjoy this very much indeed, seeing as how he had inadvertently created one. Her chuckling died in her throat and resurrected as another moan as Mikey started to pull out again. Still keeping the slow pace, he withdrew to the very tip and then slid back in. He was still concerned just a little about hurting her, careful not to go past his marker. He was in plank position above her, feet spread wide and on his elbows so he could kiss her. Mikey was unaware how much he was teasing April mercilessly with the slow pace. When she couldn't take it anymore she looked up into Mikey face. He was looking down at what he was doing. The rumble in his chest was loud and constant. The vision of him sliding slowly in and out of her was searing itself into his memory. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. He had to stop staring at that or orgasm on the spot and he didn't want to end it so soon. He met April's eyes. They were pleading with him, begging him.

"Please Mikey….." she begged, starting to roll her hips again, urging him on now that she was accustomed to his size.

In one motion Mikey lifted her and stood up not breaking his stride. April held on to the edge of his carapace for balance and dear life. Effortlessly, Mikey was holding her up as he began to pick up the pace, doing what she'd begged him to do. There were no more words. Just the sound of April panting and calling Mikey's name between breaths. He was busy working on her breasts again, rolling her nipples between his lips and licking them every so often.

Mikey continued hammering her until she felt him shudder violently. Oddly enough, during sex he wasn't a talker. For the most part he wasn't really able to form sentences. His churring said all he would have said anyway. Against his better judgment he had looked down to watch the show he was putting on, and it sent him over the edge. Even in his wet dreams it didn't feel like this, didn't look like this. It was so much better in real life. He lifted his eyes to see that April was watching too, and it must have had the same effect, because she started clenching again and milking him and he couldn't hold on any longer. Her warm juices were flowing down his length and it was just all too much to take in. He felt his legs start to buckle, not from fatigue as he was far from tired, but from the weakness of his impending orgasm. It was coming up from his toes, and almost felt like it was emptying his shell or something. He didn't know how to describe that feeling and at this moment didn't care. He just knew he'd never felt it before, and never wanted to not feel it again. He dropped to his knees lowering her down on her back again, but not daring to stop.

April's world was going dim again. It was going to be one of those soul shattering orgasms that makes you wanna reset the priorities in your life or some shit. She'd had something like this once before in her life, and it paled in comparison. She pretty much decided that if this was what it really felt like, she wasn't going to be able to physically do without Mikey from this point forward. There wasn't a human being walking this Earth that was gonna do _this_ to her. She felt him shudder and knew what that meant and why he laid her back down. A heat spread from the depths of her, and somewhere in the distance she heard Mikey growling her name over and over through gritted teeth. Nothing mattered, nothing even existed outside of what he was doing to her. Her legs quivered and shook as she lost control, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Ahhhh….Mikey….aaaaahhhh!"

She screamed loud and long until he thought he had hurt her. He was almost done when the wave of her orgasm crashed into her, and he was watching it. He was still at half-mast but was now retracting. He was starting to feel a little bad because she was all red down there, and slightly swollen, but her face was twisted in the pretty agony of her ecstasy. It was her turn to shudder violently and not form words. As he finally pulled out of her completely, she was still writhing on the floor, face flush and red hair wet and tossed all about. Drained he flopped down beside her. He stroked her face enjoying the fact that even as minutes ticked by she would occasionally shiver in the aftershock. She had gotten herself together enough to cuddle with him.

"That. Was. A-ma-zing," it was all she could say about it. This was the most pleasant exhaustion she'd ever felt.

"You're telling me. Holy shit April," he said facing her on his side, propped up on his elbows. He was grinning from ear to ear. April scrambled around searching for her phone, suddenly remembering a little thing called work.

"What's wrong cakes?"

"Nothing, just looking for my phone," she said finally finding it in the mess of blankets and discarded clothes. 5:45 a.m.

"Shit, if I don't get out of here like pronto I'm gonna be late." April started to get her things together. She thought it tremendously gross to be putting on clothes after what she just got finished doing, but didn't have too much of a choice.

"Can't you call in and tell 'em you're on your way?" Mikey asked also gathering everything back together. He wished he didn't have to leave thus place with April.

"Technically yes but I'd rather not. Looks bad since I haven't been working there long."

"You wanna take a shower here before you go?" He was thinking of anything just to keep her there a little while longer.

"Actually I would prefer that, but it would take too long and I don't have a change of clothes and underwear here." April was almost dressed and just about ready to go.

"Well at least let me take you home angel cakes." Mikey said sidling up to her.

April linked her arms in his, and smiled at him.

"Thank you...for everything Mikey. I really enjoyed myself, for more than the obvious reasons. It was the best time I've ever had." She cooed rubbing his arm.

"Likewise princess. I love you April." Mikey kissed her gently, a sharp contrast to the heat and passion of earlier.

"I love you too Michelangelo. Now, lead the way before I'm late and I have to punish you for it."

"Mmm will I like this punishment?"

"I think so."

"Well then maybe I should keep you here then."

"No, no, no Mikey you can't," she protested as he lifted her into his arms bridal style.

"And put me down," she said hitting his plastron and laughing.

"Nope." Mikey carried her all the way home, not yet wanting to let her go. When they got there April hurried into the shower. Mikey wanted to join her but couldn't because a) he was too big to get in there while she was in there, and b) it would start another session that they wanted to have but April didn't have time for. Mikey made his way once again to the fire escape.

"I love you April." He said gazing lovingly at her. There was that dreamy smile again that she loved so much.

"I love you too Mikey. Now get back home before the sun rises too much or it'll be the Ha'shi for you." April said patting him on his lower shell in an effort to get him going.

"You know that's not my butt right?" He said playfully.

"I know, but we'll play pretend like it is. Unless you want me to pull your tail again" She said reaching for it.

"Pretty please," Mikey said wiggling his tail in her direction. She took the tip and pinched it.

"Ouch, April dang," he said laughing as he gave her a quick kiss, and then shimmied up the escape.

April closed the window with a smile on her face. She'd maybe have to explain why she was walking a little funny, but it would be well worth it. Work was gonna be fabulous today.


End file.
